Mortifagos y amor ¿ eso es compatible?
by mariaazul
Summary: Desde pequeños sabían que iban a estar juntos. Desde pequeños sabían que nunca podrían ser felices. ¿y si eso cambiara? ¿y si se cansaran de estar en el bando del que no debe ser nombrado? Desde pequeños siempre pensaron que sus destinos no podía cambiar. Desde pequeños siempre supieron que estaban en el lado equivocado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

La primera vez que se vieron fue en una reunión familiar, sus padres les obligaron a asistir a dicha reunión.

-vamos Pansy, deja ya tus tonterías, nos dejaras en evidencia-dijo una mujer con voz fría a su hija de cuatro años.

-pero mamá me aburro aquí- soltó la niña enfadada, la madre cabreada le cogió del brazo bruscamente haciendo daño a la niña.

-cállate y compórtate, niña-dijo la mujer bruscamente apretando aun más el agarre en el brazo de su hija- compórtate si no quieres que te castigue.

La niña se asusto y miro con miedo a su madre. La mujer sonrió al ver que su hija se quedaba callada.

-cariño quiero presentarte a una familia amiga mía-dijo un hombre fríamente que iba acompañado de un hombre rubio junto a su familia.

-controla tus modales- susurro la mujer a su hija antes de soltarla y girarse a su marido con una sonrisa falsa.

-si, esposo- dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba a su marido mientras empujaba a su hija.

-os presento a la familia Malfoy; Lucius, su mujer Narcisa y su hijo Draco-presento su marido.

-encantada soy Isabel y esta es mi hija Pansy-dijo la mujer acercarse al matrimonio.

Cuando estuvieron cerca los dos niños se quedaron mirándose los dos con frialdad.

 _ **En ese momento fue cuando sus destinos quedaron unidos.**_

* * *

 **En la actualidad:**

Había mucha gente en la estación de King´s Cross ya que hoy empezaba otro año más en Hogwarts.

Una chica de largo cabello y ojos verdes acababa de llegar al andén, esa chica era Pansy que empezaba su 6º año en Hogwarts, iba sola como muchos de sus compañeros de su casa. Según sus padres era una vergüenza acompañar a su hija a la despedida, ya que al ser una Slytherin debería ir sola.

Fue a donde estaban sus amigos: Draco, Blaise, Goyle, Crabbe y Theodore, cuando estuvo junto a ellos la miraron.

-anda que tardas, Pansy-dijo Goyle mirándola serio.

-cállate, Goyle-dijo Pansy mirándole con asco.

-bueno, es mejor que entremos ya en el tren-dijo Blaise viendo como entraban los alumnos en el tren.

-si, no vaya a ser que los asquerosos de Griffindor nos quiten y ensucien los compartimentos-dijo Crabbe mirando con asco el trío dorado que en ese mismo instante entraba al tren.

Mientras subían al tren Pansy noto que Draco estaba más distante de lo normal.

Mientras que sus amigos subían, Pansy se quedo atrás junto a un distraído Draco.

-¿te pasa algo, Draco?- pregunto cuando estuvo al lado del chico.

El chico siguió sin hacerle caso, ella un poco molesta lo volvio a intentar cuando subieron al tren.

-¿Draco?-pregunto intentando que pusiera su atención en ella, pero sin conseguirla.

Se le agoto la paciencia y antes de que metieran en el compartimento junto con sus amigos, cogió del brazo a Draco frenándole en su entrada y haciendo que Draco despertara de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el sorprendido, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba al lado suyo.

-¿te pasa algo?-pregunto ella aun sin soltarle del brazo, el chico miro la mano que tenia la chica encima de su brazo.

-no me pasa nada-dijo el arrastrando las palabras mientras apartaba el brazo, el chico sin más que decir entro en el compartimento dejando a la chica sola. Cuando fue a entrar en el compartimento no vio a un alumno de Slytherin muy cabreado, que viendo que estaba Pansy detrás de Draco en la puerta del compartimento, paso empujándola, ella que no lo había visto, no pudo impedir el choque y cayo empotrándose en la pared a la vez que gritaba.

-ehhh, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Draco preocupado mientras la ayudaba a incorporarse bien.

-si, gracias-dijo ella fingiendo ya que en verdad le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-se que estas mintiendo-dijo Draco acercándose a ella, ella se empezó a poner nerviosa.

-no estoy mintiendo-dijo ella apartándose de él y yéndose junto a los demás.

-se que mientes-susurro él mientras la veía entrar al compartimento – y averiguare el porqué.

Después de eso entro al compartimento junto a sus amigos. El trayecto hacia Hogwarts fue tranquilo y silencioso.

-otro año más en este colegio-dijo Goyle con asco mientras miraba por la ventana del tren, Crabbe que estaba a su lado le dio la razón, los demás los miraron serios.

No hablaron mas ya que estaban cansados, aunque Crabbe y Goyle no pararon de hablar en todo el trayecto y eso canso a sus otros compañeros.

Llegaron a Hogwarts al anochecer, el grupo salió y se dirigió al gran comedor, donde se realizo la elección de los nuevos alumnos. Draco estaba tan metido en su mundo que ni cuenta se dio de que había nuevos alumnos en su casa, de lo único que se dio cuenta fue de que era Prefecto junto con Pansy, ya que esta le pego un codazo al verlo tan distraído.

Después de la cena los chicos se fueron a su sala común, donde se sentaron en el sillón, Pansy se sentó enfrente de él, Blaise que había subido al baño, bajo y salto al sillón rozando a Pansy que puso gesto de dolor, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Draco.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que llego la hora de hacer la ronda de Prefectos. Draco y Pansy salieron de su sala común y se fueron hacia el pasillo donde empezaba su ruta.

-bueno, será mejor que empecemos-dijo Draco empezando a hacer su ruta.

-¿qué te pasa, Draco?-pregunto ella preocupada mientras seguía.

-no sé de que hablas-dijo el sin mirarla, ella frunció el ceño.

-estas raro desde este verano, ¿ha pasado algo?-pregunto ella mientras lo para con las manos.

-no ha pasado nasa-dijo el mirándola serio mientras seguía su camino, ella suspiro y le siguió.

 _ **Muchas cosas habían cambiado.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Mientras hacían su ronda Pansy recordó el dia en el que se hicieron amigos.

" _Hace muchos años:_

 _Una pequeña Pansy se encontraba llorando en una esquina de su habitación después de según llamaban sus padres "su entrenamiento" para hacerse más fuerte, hoy supuestamente venían de visita Los Malfoy, pero ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie, asi que ella se quedo en su habitación y se alegro de que sus padres no fueran a buscarla cuando hacía ya más de media hora que habían llegado los invitados._

 _Siguió allí escondida llorando hasta que oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse, ella se encogió de miedo pensando que eran sus padres para castigarla por su actitud._

 _-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto una voz de niño, ella sabía que era Malfoy, era el único niño al que permitían entrar en la casa._

 _Draco sin esperar respuesta se sentó al lado de ella y la miro, sabia la que le habían hecho ya que sus padres también lo hacían, no de la manera tan severa de los Parkinson. El había oído a sus padres hablar de que los padres de Pansy eran muy brutos cuando la entrenaban y no había más que verla para darse cuenta de ello, estaba llena de heridas y cardenales por todo el cuerpo._

 _-¿qué haces aquí?, vete-pidió la niña llorando acurrucándose más cerca de la pared._

 _El niño sin decir nada se levanto fue al baño de la habitación, cogió una toalla y la humedeció, con ella en la mano salió del baño y se acerco a Pansy, y fue lavando todas las heridas de la chica, ella levanto la vista sorprendida, nadie la había cuidado como la estaba cuidando él._

 _-sabes, mi nana dice que los héroes existen y que son ellos los que protegen a la gente y también dice que todos nos podemos convertir en uno-explico el rubio sin dejar de limpiarle las heridas._

 _-¿Por qué me dices eso?-pregunto Pansy extrañada mirándole a la cara._

 _-porque a partir de ahora, voy a convertirme en tu héroe-dijo el chico mientras extendía la mano para que ella se la cogiera._

 _Ella dudo un momento pero a los pocos segundos se la cogió y dejo que la levantara del suelo."_

* * *

 **En la actualidad:**

Pansy sonrió al recordarlo, solo eran dos niños y el con esas simples palabras la había prometido protegerla.

-mi héroe-susurro Pansy, Draco que iba delante de ella se sorprendió al escucharla, se paro y se giro para mirarla.

-¿Qué has dicho?-pregunto el todavía sorprendido mientras se acercaba a ella.

-ehhh, nada-soltó Pansy mientras negaba la cabeza nerviosa.

-se lo que has dicho-dijo el serio mientras la cogía del brazo.

-¿entonces para que me preguntas?-pregunto ella también seria.

El chico se quedo callado y se giro, se alejo andando, Pansy se quedo mirándole la espalda.

-¿te acuerdas de esa época?-pregunto Pansy con miedo de lo que fuera a decir.

-si, me acuerdo de esa época-dijo el volviendo a pararse, se giro y se acerco a ella para luego susurrar- yo siempre te protegeré pase lo que pase, siempre seré tu héroe, se que algo te pasa y lo averiguare-dicho eso se aparto y retomo su ruta.

Pansy tardo un tiempo en reponerse, pero cuando lo hizo siguió a Draco en silencio para seguir con la ruta, con una tímida sonrisa.

* * *

 **Puede que no hayan cambiado muchos las cosas desde esa época.**

* * *

Fueron pasando los dias tranquilamente, Pansy se dio cuenta de que Draco cada vez estaba más distante, se refugió en Theo y Blaise ya que eran cono hermanos para ella.

-¿que creéis que le pase?-pregunto Pansy que estaba sentada en medio de los dos en su sala común.

-no lo sé- dijo Blaise, Theo que lo había escuchado la miro extrañado sin que se diera cuenta Pansy. El otro chico se encogió de hombros.

-pero tenéis que saberlo, siempre estáis juntos y os debe haber dicho lo que pasa-dijo la chica para luego mirar a los dos con ojos suplicantes.

-venga Pans, no nos mires asi, de verdad que nosotros no lo sabemos-soltó Theo siguiendo el juego a Blaise.

La chica bufo molesta y se fue a su habitación, ellos suspiraron para luego mirarse.

-no se lo podemos decir, se lo prometimos a Draco, hay que protegerla y Draco no quiere que se entere de nada por ahora- explico Blaise a Theo serio.

-lo sé, pero sigo pensando que habría que decirle, el por qué esta el asi de raro y lo que está obligado a hacer.-dijo Theo mirando hacia las escaleras donde se había ido Pansy minutos atrás.

-ya, yo también pienso lo mismo, pero por ahora es mejor que sigua en la ignorancia-dijo Blaise mientras veía entrar a Draco por la puerta de la sala común.

Era hora de la primera clase, Pansy corría por el pasillo junto con Blaise, Theo, Daphne y Draco cuando ella choco con una alumna y las dos cayeron al suelo.

-lo siento- se excuso la alumna con una voz que todo el mundo identifico como Luna Lovegood.

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Luna que intentaba recoger lo que se le había caído por el golpe.

-lo siento, iba corriendo-se disculpo Pansy sorprendiendo a todos.

-ohh, no pasa nada, yo también venia corriendo-dijo Luna sonriendo.

Theo ayudo a recoger las cosas a Luna, la chica se sorprendió y después de agradecérselo se fue corriendo.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho?-pregunto Blaise a Theo cuando Luna se fue.

-tengo educación-soltó Theo, fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Sin más, el grupo se fue a su primera clase del dia, que era Historia de la Magia y por lo tanto un aburrimiento para ellos.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

El Señor Oscuro se encontraba reunido junto a varios mortifagos en una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

-entonces, ¿que tenéis pensado?-pregunto Bellastrix mirando a su señor.

-quiero adiestrar a nuevos mortifagos, mas jóvenes, ms fuertes-dijo el sonriendo malévolamente.

-¿a nuestros hijos?-pregunto Lucius mirando a su señor con miedo.

-si, a todos ellos, claro- dijo el sonriendo.

-nosotros estaremos encantados de dejarte a nuestra hija-dijo Robert Parkinson sonriendo con orgullo.

Los demás asintieron serios dando su conformidad respecto a sus hijos a regañadientes, ya que no estaban muy de acuerdo.


	3. Chapter 3

** Capitulo 3**

* * *

Pansy se quedo paralizada al ver la carta que acababa de recibir de sus padres.

" _Querida Hija:_

 _Te hablamos para que sepas que en las vacaciones de navidad habrá una reunión encasa, a la cual estas obligada a asistir._

 _Te espera una sorpresa._

 _ATTE: Tus padres_

 _Pd: no faltes, sino ya sabrás lo que te pasara"_

Cuando leyó la carta se quedo blanca, sabía que sus padres no le iban a hacer una sorpresa buena, más bien lo contrario.

Draco recibió una carta, también de sus padres, pero en esta le decían que estas navidades era mejor que se quedara en el colegio, le explicaron el porqué y su padre después le pregunto sobre la misión.

El escribió una breve respuesta y mando la carta, cuando salió de la habitación se encontró que en la sala común solo estaban Blaise y Theo, los dos se encontraban serios, sin apartar la mirada del fuego.

-hola-saludo el sentándose junto a sus amigos, los dos chicos asintieron con la cabeza peri siguieron en silencio.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto preocupado al ver el estado de sus amigos.

Blaise sin decir nada le dio la carta que él había recibido, Draco la leyó y entendió el porqué del estado de sus amigos.

-¿y Pansy?-pregunto con miedo.

-está en su habitación, ella también la ha recibido- soltó Theo sin mirarle.

Draco asintió y sin más se fue a la habitación de las chicas, cuando entro no vio a nadie, salvo a Pansy tumbada en la cama. Se acerco a ella y vio que se encontraba dormida con la carta en las manos.

Cogió la carta y la leyó, cuando termino de leerla la tiro a la mesita de noche con rabia, como podía unos padres vender asi a su hija. Miro a Pansy y noto que había estado llorando ya que tenía restos de lágrimas en sus mejillas, suspiro mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama y le acaricio la mejilla.

-"te voy a proteger Pansy, cueste lo que cueste" -se prometió mientras pasaba a acariciar la espalda, noto que mientras lo hacia Pansy aun dormida ponía gestos de dolor.

Draco al verlo se levanto y se puso a su espalda, poco a poco le fue levantado la camisa y dejando a la vista una espalda llena de marcas de latigazos.

-¿pero que te han hecho?-pregunto susurrando Draco al ver sorprendido el estado de la espalda de su amiga.

Noto que Pansy empezaba a moverse asi que la bajo con cuidado la camisa, la tapo con una manta que tenia a los pies de la cama y se fue.

Cuando bajo a la sala común vio que todavía estaban sus amigos allí sentados.

-¿Qué tal esta?-pregunto Blaise preocupado, Draco les conto lo de la carta y también el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga, cuando termino sus dos amigos lo miraron con preocupados.

-hay que proteger a Pansy-dijo Theo mientras los dos asentían.

-si y no podemos dejarla ni un momento sola-dijo Draco mirándolos serio.

-pero no se lo podemos decir ni a Crabbe y ni a Goyle, ya que ellos estarán encantados con la noticia-explico Blaise serio mientras miraba a sus amigos que asintieron.

Era sábado, así que solo necesitaban salir para las rondas nocturnas. Llegada la noche Pansy se dirigió junto con Draco hacia donde iniciaba su ronda. Estaban por la mitad de su ronda y Draco estaba desesperado ya que Pansy ni le hablaba, ni le miraba.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Draco mientras la miraba de reojo.

-no me pasa nada-respondió ella mirando hacia el frente.

-no me mientas –reprocho el mirándola serio.

-no te estoy mintiendo-dijo ella mientras se giraba para mirarlo.

-vale, te creo-dijo el aun dudando, no dijeron nada mas después de eso, siguieron haciendo la ronda en silencio.

Cuando termino la ronda se fueron a su sala común donde después de entrar Pansy se fue rápidamente a su habitación.

-Pansy –llamo Draco pero ella en ningún momento se paro.

Draco suspiro y se fue a su habitación cansado, cuando llego se encontró con que sus dos amigos estaban despiertos y hablando entre ellos.

-hola chicos-saludo Draco tirándose a la cama cansado arrugándose todo el uniforme.

-se te acaba de quitar la apariencia de príncipe –soltó Theo mirándole divertido a lo que Draco respondió tirándole la almohada.

-¿Qué te pasa tío?-pregunto Blaise riéndose mientras Theo le devolvía la almohada a Draco.

-Pansy esta rara conmigo –explico Draco con su manera de hablar arrastrando las palabras.

Theo y Blaise se miraron entre los dos preocupados, cosa que vio Draco.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco serio mientras se sentaba en su cama.

-ella nota que pasa algo, Draco – explico Theo serio.

-¿qué? –pregunto confundido mirando a sus amigos.

-ella ha notado que estas más raro de lo normal-dijo Theo mientras se sentaba a los pies de su cama.

-hemos pensado en contarle la verdad- soltó Blaise nervioso.

-no – dijo el de forma cortante- si le contamos la verdad ella estará en peligro, más de lo que está ahora –dijo el mirando serio a sus amigos- y eso no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Por qué no le demuestras que te importa? –pregunto Theo confundido.

-porque si se entera él, estamos perdidos –respondió Draco triste.

Los dos asintieron conformes.

* * *

Los dias iban pasando, cada vez las vacaciones de navidad estaban más cerca, Pansy estaba metida en su mundo y Draco estaba frustrado ya que la misión que le habían encomendado no iba muy bien.

Draco cada vez se encontraba más desesperado, al igual que sus dos amigos.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Theo preocupado mientras iban caminando por los pasillos.

-no tengo ni idea, pero tenemos que actuar ya –dijo Draco mientras veía que su amigo se paraba cuando vio pasar cerca de ellos a Luna Lovegood.

-¿sientes algo por ella? –pregunto Draco serio mirando a la chica.

-no te voy a mentir, si, me gusta –dijo sonriendo mientras no apartaba la mirada de la chica.

Draco iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por McGonnagall.

-Malfoy, Nott, el director os espera –dijo secamente la profesora de transformaciones.

Los chicos asintieron extrañados y siguieron a la profesora.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

Los chicos siguieron a la profesora McGonnagall extrañados, ya que no sabían que era lo que quería el director Dumbledore de ellos.

-¿profesora McG…? –Draco fue interrumpido por la profesora que lo mando callar con un gesto de mano.

-ahora no Señor Malfoy, cuando lleguen al despacho del director se os explicara todo –dijo la mujer seria sin girarse, ni pararse en ningún momento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho vieron que allí se encontraba esperando su amigo Blaise, que en cuanto los vio se quedo extrañado, ya que no entendía el por qué estaban allí los tres.

-¿vosotros también estáis aquí? -pregunto el chico extrañado.

-por favor Señor Zabinni, todas las dudas que tengáis os las aclararan dentro –dijo la mujer mientras llamaba a la puerta.

-adelante –se oyó la voz del profesor Dumbledore en el interior.

Minerva abrió la puerta y entro seguida de los tres alumnos de Slytherin.

-ohh, Ya estáis aquí –dijo el hombre sonriendo cuando los vio entrar.

-si, profesor ¿qué quiere de nosotros? –pregunto Draco serio.

-ohh, si claro, por favor sentaos –dijo mientras señalaba a los tres las sillas que había enfrente de su escritorio- os explicare todo.

Los chicos asintieron y se sentaron.

-muy bien, primero quiero que sepáis que se de vuestra misión, se que el señor oscuro os ha mandado matarme –explico el profesor Dumbledore serio.

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos a la par que nerviosos y con un poco de miedo, ya que los había descubiertos.

-¿Cómo lo…..? –pregunto Blaise al profesor todavía sorprendida.

-¿Qué como lo sé? –Pregunto el hombre mirándolos, los chicos asintieron un poco asustados –soy el director y a mí no se me pasa nada –dijo el sonriendo.

Los chicos lo miraron preocupados.

-bien, quiero que me escuchéis, como os he dicho se de vuestra misión, pero también sé que no sois capaces de hacer semejante misión, ya que sois buenas personas. Os voy a proponer algo, se que sois unos buenos muchachos, quiero que os unáis nosotros contra el señor oscuro –termino de explicar el hombre, los chicos se quedaron mirándose pensativos.

-pero él se dará cuenta -soltó Theo mirando serio al director.

-intentaremos que no, de todas maneras nosotros os ofreceremos protección –explico Albus.

-¿y que tendríamos que hacer? –pregunto Blaise un poco preocupado.

-nos gustaría que espiarais a los mortifagos y a su señor –explico Minerva.

-pero eso es una locura, se darán cuenta –dijo Theo mientras que sus amigos se quedaron pensativos.

-se que es peligroso lo que os pedimos, pero haceros una pregunta ¿de verdad queréis ser como ellos? ¿De verdad vale la pena seguir a un mago con unos ideales que no creéis? ¿De verdad vale la pena sacrificarse por algo que no creéis? –dijo Albus dejando a los tres chicos callados.

Los chicos se lo pensaron durante un buen rato.

-yo acepto, pero quiero protección para Pansy –dijo Draco sus amigos lo miraron mientras sonreían levemente, el director asintió.

Theo pidió lo mismo pero para Luna, provocando que se sonrojara, cosa que sorprendió a los profesores.

Blaise era el que todavía no se había pronunciado y lo miraron expectantes.

Draco y Theo miraron a su amigo extrañado de que todavía no hubiera dicho nada, el chico los miro y al final el chico hablo.

-cuenten conmigo y pido protección para Daphne –dijo el serio.

Sus amigos supieron en seguida el porqué de su tardanza, ya que siempre había negado que le gustara Daphne.

-bien, me alegro de que os unáis a nosotros –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo mientras los miraba.

Les estuvieron explicando todo lo que habían planificado y cuando eran las reuniones, como funcionaba la orden del fénix.

-bien, el domingo habrá una reunión, a través de estas monedas se os avisara de las reuniones o de algún problema –explico el hombre mientras les entregaba las monedas, una a cada uno.

-¿Cómo funcionan? –pregunto Blaise mirando la moneda extrañado.

-se calentaran, cambiaran de color según lo que pase, también abra mensajes, tenéis que intentar llevarla siempre encima, en la reunión se os explicara mejor el funcionamiento de las monedas –explico el director mientras los tres asentían.

-¿podéis fiaros de vuestros compañeros Crabbe y Goyle? –pregunto Minerva seria.

-no, ellos siguen fielmente al señor Oscuro –dijo Draco serio mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-ya lo suponía yo –dijo Dumbledore pensativo, desde el principio ninguno de los dos le dio buena espina- bueno, ya os podéis ir –dijo levantándose.

Los chicos asintieron y después de despedirse se fueron.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Pansy se encontraba en el jardín junto a su amiga Daphne.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –pregunto preocupada Daphne mirando a Pansy.

-¿de qué hablas? –pregunto confundida Pansy.

-a mí también me ha llegado la carta –explico Daphne mirando a su amiga.

-¿a ti también te ha llegado? –pregunto Pansy sorprendida mirándola.

Daphne asintió con la cabeza sin mirarla.

-no me mires, nos están vigilando ya que no se fían de nosotros y han puesto a Crabbe y Goyle encima nuestro –explico la chica seria.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –pregunto Pansy un poco extrañada mirando a uno alumnos de primero que estaban jugando a unos metros delante de ellas.

-mi madre no sigue los planes de quien-tu-sabes y me ha avisado en cuanto se ha enterado -dijo su amiga mirando su brazo y quitando una pelusa invisible.

-entonces hay que avisar a los chicos –dijo Pansy mientras se levantaba tranquilamente para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Daphne miro a su amiga, ya que esta era muy lista aun que no lo demostraba y sabía como actuar en este tipo de cosas.

* * *

 **En otra zona del jardín:**

-¿se habrán dado cuenta? –pregunto Goyle mirando como las chicas se marchaban.

-claro que no, esas chicas no se enteran de nada, son tan tontas –soltó Crabbe mientras se reían.

 **Que equivocados estaban los dos**


	5. Chapter 5

** Capitulo 5**

* * *

 **En los pasillos de Hogwarts:**

Pansy y Daphne se encontraban buscando tranquilamente a sus amigos para levantar las sospechas. Llevaban ya varios minutos cuando se encontraron de frente con ellos.

-tenemos que hablar –soltó Pansy en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca como para que solo lo escucharan sus amigos.

Los tres chicos se miraron preocupados a las chicas, asi que asintieron y se dirigieron hacia su aula favorita.

* * *

 **En otra zona de Hogwarts:**

Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban buscando a las chicas por las mazmorras.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido? –pregunto Crabbe extrañados, miro a su amigo que se encogía de hombros mientras no paraba de comer.

-ay, Goyle puedes dejar de comer mientras las buscamos –soltó él enfadado.

* * *

 **En el despacho de la directora:**

McGonnagall estaba informando mediante cartas a los miembros de la orden, de los nuevos miembros que había.

* * *

 **En un aula vacía:**

El grupo se metió en el aula vacía donde hacían sus revisiones y los chicos esperaron a que las chicas contaran lo que pasaba.

-bien, ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco mientras se apoyaba en una mesa mientras miraba a Pansy.

-es mejor que os lo diga Daphne –dijo Pansy seria mientras miraba a su amiga que asintió.

-he escuchado que no se fían de nosotros –dijo ella suspirando nerviosa- el no se fía de nosotros, han encargado a Crabbe y a Goyle que nos vigilen y en caso de traición que nos ataquen –explico Daphne mientras miraba a los chicos nerviosa.

-¿es, eso verdad? –pregunto Theo sorprendido, la chica asintió.

-¿cómo lo sabes? –pregunto Blaise sin dejar de mirarla.

-fue mi madre la que me aviso, mi hermana a desaparecido, el me llamo para preguntarme si sabía algo y si yo tenía algo que ver, desde entonces desconfían de mi, mi madre ese dia me lo dijo –dijo ella seria, Pansy se acerco preocupada mirando a su amiga.

-¿pero, y lo sabes? –pregunto ella mirando fijamente a su amiga, ella la miro y sonrió dándole a entender a Pansy y a los demás que sí.

-me amenazaron con hacer algo a mi hermana, yo no creo en lo ideales de él y las misiones que me mandaban eran cada vez menos de mi agrado, asi que digamos que Astoria desapareció y yo intento seguir con mis creencias –dijo Daphne mirando a sus amigos que la miraban sorprendidos.

-pero eso es muy peligroso –dijo Pansy preocupada.

-no permitiré que a mi hermana le suceda algo, aun que yo muera en el intento –dijo la chica seria y con determinación.

Todos se quedaron pensativos mientras se miraban entre ellos. Los chicos decidieron confiar en ellas aunque no les gustaba, ya que pensaban que las ponían en peligro, pero sabían también que era lo mejor.

-nosotros os queremos contar una cosa –dijo Draco mirando a las chicas.

-¿qué pasa? –pregunto Pansy entrañada mirando a Draco.

Draco y los chicos les contaron a las dos la misión que les había encomendado Voldemort y lo que habían hablado con Dumbledore, omitiendo claro que ellos habían pedido protección para ellas.

-es muy arriesgado –dijo Pansy preocupada mientras se acercaba a ellos.

-si, lo sabemos pero es en lo que creemos –dijo Blaise sonriendo a Daphne haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-nosotras os ayudaremos, ¿verdad, Pansy? –pregunto Daphne para luego mirar a su amiga.

Pansy asintió sonriendo a sus amigos.

-claro que si –soltó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

* * *

 **En otro pasillo de Hogwarts:**

Goyle y Crabbe se encontraban los dos hablando con un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

-bien, ¿lo habéis entendido? –pregunto Crabbe a los demás que asintieron con la cabeza.

-vale, ¿entonces cuando empezamos? –pregunto uno de ellos a Crabbe.

-lo antes posible, en cuanto nos avisen, os lo diré –dijo Crabbe serio mirando hacia el final del pasillo, ya que por allí empezaban a venir alumnos –bien ahora es mejor que nos vayamos.

Fueron pasando los dias, cada vez se acercaban más las vacaciones de Navidad y eso ponía más nerviosa a Pansy. Con Draco, Theo y Blaise al principio no fueron muy bien acogidos en la orden pero luego poco a poco y con un poco de ayuda de Dumbledore los aceptaron.

Faltaban 3 semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad, Pansy y Draco se encontraban haciendo su ronda nocturna, Draco en estos últimos dias la notaba muy rara a Pansy.

-Pansy, ¿qué te pasa? –pregunto él mientras la miraba, ella estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que ni le escucho.

Draco estuvo intentándolo varias veces pero sin éxito ninguno, arto ya de que no lo escuchara la cogió del brazo y la pego a la pared, ella lo miro sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto ella extrañada y a la vez nerviosa por la cercanía de Draco.

-te he estado hablando y no me haces caso –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras y sin soltarla.

-ohh, lo siento, no me había dado cuenta –se disculpo Pansy mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? –pregunto el preocupado mientras se pegaba mas a ella.

\- es que se acercan las vacaciones de navidad y me toca ir a casa –dijo ella nerviosa mientras le miraba.

-no dejare que te pase nada malo –susurro Draco mientras la acariciaba la mejilla antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarla.

Pansy sorprendida intento apartarse, pero luego siguiendo a su corazón correspondió al beso mientras que con la mano libre le agarraba del uniforma para pegarle a ella.

* * *

 **En otra parte de pasillo:**

Crabbe y Goyle sonrieron con odio por lo que estaban viendo, sabían que lo que estaba sucediendo podría beneficiarles.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

* * *

 **En una mansión alejada de Hogwarts:**

-bien, ya está todo preparado –dijo Voldemort mirando a los mortifagos que estaban allí presentes –dentro de unos días vendrán vuestros hijos y todo empezara –dijo riéndose.

Todos los allí presentes se rieron junto a él.

* * *

 **En Hogwarts:**

McGonnagall miraba a los miembros de la orden seria ya que Draco había pedido hablar y a algunos no les había gustado.

-bien, dinos –dijo Minerva mirando al joven.

El chico les conto todo lo que iba a pasar estas vacaciones de navidad, cosa que revoluciono a los miembros de la orden.

-¿Qué vamos hacer? –pregunto preocupada Molly mirando a Minerva.

La mujer se quedo seria mientras pensaba en lo que hacer.

-mañana trae a Parkinson y decidiremos que hacer –dijo la mujer mientras los demás asentían.

Cuando los tres chicos salieron rumbo a su sala común, miraron a Draco preocupados.

-¿crees que Pansy va a querer? –pregunto Blaise mientras cruzaban un pasillo.

-espero que sí, ¿oye esa no es Daphne? –pregunto Draco extrañado de ver a su amiga corriendo hacia ellos.

Los tres chicos se pararon y miraron preocupados a Daphne, la chica se veía muy alterada cuando llego hasta ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa Daphne? –pregunto Blaise muy preocupado en cuanto la chica se acerco a ellos.

-es Pansy –soltó ella intentando recuperar el aliento después de la carrera.

-¿Qué pasa con ella? –pregunto Draco serio mientras miraba hacia la chica.

-Goyle y Crabbe la han amenazado, ya que la han oído decir que estaba pensando no ir a casa en estas vacaciones, ahora la tienen encerrada en aula vacía, no he conseguido que la suelten –explico rápidamente la chica, que estaba tan nerviosa que no paraba de moverse.

Draco al oírlo se enfureció, poso su mirada fría en la chica y se acerco a ella.

-¿Dónde la tienen? –pregunto frio, cosa que dio un poco de miedo a la chica.

-la tienen en las mazmorras, pasando por el pasillo bastante cerca de nuestra sala común –dijo la chica seria.

Draco no espero más y se fue hacia allí.

-Blaise ve con ella y avisa al director, yo voy a intentar tranquilizar a Draco –dijo Theo antes de seguir a Draco.

El chico asintió y junto a Daphne se fueron al despacho del director.

* * *

 **En el despacho:**

Blaise entro en el despacho encontrándose con los de la orden, pero eso poco le importo, miro al director.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto Minerva seria mientras se acercaba a él.

-Goyle y Crabbe han encerrado a Pansy y Draco va hacia allí cabreado –dijo el serio.

Los de la orden mas los profesores miraron preocupados a los chicos que se miraron entre ellos ansiosos de saber que responderían.

* * *

 **En el aula oscura:**

Pansy se sentó en la esquina abrazándose a sí misma para intentar para los recuerdos del pasado, cosa inútil, en el fondo del aula oía gruñidos haciendo que se encogiese mas en sí misma.

-no, no, no, no –susurraba Pansy empezando a llorar, recordando cuando era pequeña.

* * *

 _ **Recuerdo**_

 _Una Pansy de 5 años era arrastrada del brazo por su madre, la niña miro extrañada a su madre sin llegar a comprender la actitud de ella._

 _-¿mami, a donde vamos? –pregunto la pequeña Pansy extrañada._

 _La mujer no dijo nada, solo siguió tirando de ella por el pasillo hacia unas escaleras que dirigían al sótano, la niña al ver hacia donde se dirigían se intento soltar de su madre pero le fue imposible._

 _-mami, al sótano no, está muy oscuro, no he hecho nada malo –dijo la niña con miedo intentando soltarse._

 _-estate quieta, haberlo pensado antes de haber mordido al hombre que era nuestro invitado, es un hombre muy importante –escupió la mujer mientras bajaban las escaleras._

 _-no me gustaba donde me tocaba –dijo la niña sorbiéndose los mocos mientras empezaba a llorar._

 _-no me importa –soltó la mujer con odio antes de abrir la puerta del sótano y tirar a su hija dentro._

 _-no, no, no –gritaba la niña mientras se levantaba temblando._

 _La mujer sonrió con odio._

 _-mami no me dejes con el hombre malo, yo… -grito la niña mientras corría hacia la puerta._

 _-él te enseñara a portarte bien –dijo la mujer sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta._

 _Cuando la mujer cerró la puerta, ella empezó a golpear la puerta con miedo mientras lloraba, se quedo paralizaba al oír un gruñido a su espalda._

-no, por favor –dijo mientras se pegaba a la puerta, se giro y vio algo que se lanzaba a ella.

-ahhhhhh

El grito de la niña se oyó por toda la mansión.

* * *

 **En la actualidad:**

Draco se acerco a la puerta furioso mirando a Crabbe y a Goyle que estaban en la puerta riéndose, en cuanto vieron a Draco llegar sonrieron.

-ahh, Draco ya has llegado, Pansy se lo está pasando muy bien ahí dentro –se rio Crabbe al oír un grito de Pansy.

Draco no paro, se acerco a ellos y los golpeo con los puños, estaba tan cegado por la ira que no notaba que Theo le estaba agarrando.

-Draco –llamo Theo agarrándole, el lo miro furioso mientras se paraba –están inconscientes.

El chico parpadeo y los miro, en ese momento aparecieron los profesores.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –pregunto Dumbledore que miraba junto a los demás la escena que tenían delante.

Draco se giro a ellos y les fue a explicar, pero otro grito procedente de Pansy lo paro haciendo que mirara hacia la puerta con preocupación.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

Draco enfurecido se acerca a la puerta intentando echarla abajo. Estaba tan furioso que no pensó en usar la magia.

Los demás miraban sorprendidos la escena, hasta Harry y sus amigos se encontraban allí, todo el mundo estaba alucinado ya que la puerta estaba cerrada mágicamente y con magia era la única forma de poder abrirla y dicha puerta estaba cediendo a los golpes de Draco.

-¿Cómo es posible? –pregunto Hermione asombrada.

-como digo siempre, el amor es el arma más poderosa que existe –dijo el director sonriendo.

La puerta cedió a los golpes de Draco abriéndose, el chico miro en la oscuridad preocupado.

-Pansy –llamo de forma cálida mientras entraba por la puerta.

-Draco –se oyó una voz débil desde el fondo del aula, Draco miro hacia esa zona, pero al estar todo oscuro no llegaba a distinguir nada.

Dumbledore entro junto a los demás y uso Lumus en la estancia para poder ver algo, en la esquina vieron a Pansy sentada en el suelo atada de pies y manos llorando.

Draco fue hacia ella y rompió las cuerdas.

-¿estas aquí? –pregunto asombrada mientras le miraba.

-shh, ya tranquila, estoy aquí –susurro Draco mientras la cogía en brazos, sacándola de allí son mirar a nadie, sus amigos le siguieron.

-estas aquí –dijo ella sonriendo mientras le abrazaba, él la pego más a su cuerpo, antes de desaparecer por el pasillo se oyó la voz de Dumbledore.

-en cuanto podáis ir a mi despacho –ordeno Dumbledore. Los chicos no respondieron, pero el director sabía que iban a ir.

* * *

 **En la Sala Común de Slytherin:**

Por la puerta de la sala entro el grupo aliviados de encontrarse con nadie en la sala. Theo se fue al sillón donde se sentó, Draco llevo a Pansy a su habitación, Daphne fue a seguirles pero fue parada por Blaise que la cogió del brazo.

-es mejor dejarlos solos –tirando de ella para que bajara los escalones que había subido.

-pero mi amiga me necesita -dijo ella triste mirando hacia las escaleras.

-lo que Pansy necesita ahora es descansar y estar con Draco –dijo Blaise acercándose a ella, se extraño al verle un moratón que empezaba a salirle en la mejilla.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto él mientras la acariciaba la mejilla.

-intente parar a Crabbe cuando la metió en el aula, pero me pego tirándome al suelo –susurro ella mirando al suelo.

Theo y Blaise se miraron entre sí mandándose mensajes, al final Theo asintió y se levanto.

-bueno, voy a dar una vuelta –dijo Theo antes de salir por la puerta de la sala común.

-tranquila –dijo Blaise mientras hacía que levantara la mirada hacia el –ya me encargare de él.

Ella sonrió y le miro.

-es muy peligroso –dijo ella preocupada, el sonrió mientras se acercaba a ella.

-yo te cuidare –susurro el antes de besarle, ella sorprendida tardo en responderle, se agarro a él encantada.

* * *

 **Por los pasillos de Hogwarts:**

Theo iba caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuarto piso cuando vio a lo lejos a Lovegood, sonrió y se acerco a ella, noto que ella estaba distraída mirando la revista de su padre.

-hola –saludo él mientras se acercaba y se paraba a su lado.

-ohh, hola Theo –saludo ella mientras sonreía mirándole.

-¿podemos hablar? –pregunto él con un poco de nerviosismo.

-sí, claro –dijo ella dejándole sitio en el banco en el que estaba sentada.

* * *

 **En la habitación de Pansy:**

Draco se encontraba abrazando a Pansy, mientras esta lloraba desconsoladamente mientras le contaba lo que había pasado.

-tranquila –susurro él mientras la acariciaba la cabeza –yo me encargare de ellos.

Pansy poco a poco se quedo dormida en los brazos de Draco que siguió acariciándola durante un buen rato mientras pensaba en qué hacer con Crabbe y Goyle.

Suspiro cansado y poco después se quedo dormido.

* * *

 **En otra zona mucho más alejada:**

Los padres de Pansy se encontraban en el salón de su casa, pensando en cómo atraer a su hija para que se hiciera mortifaga.

-habrá que obligarla, no se me ocurre nada para que ella lo haga voluntariamente –dijo el señor Parkinson cansado.

La mujer asintió y suspiro.

-ni a mi –soltó ella seria.

En ese momento apareció un elfo domestico, que se inclino ante ellos.

-amos, tienen visita –dijo el elfo con miedo, la mujer lo miro con asco.

-¿Quién es? –pregunto la mujer con repugnancia, el ser tembló de miedo pero no se marcho.

-el matrimonio Malfoy, ama –soltó el aun inclinado.

La mujer sonrió contenta.

-hazlos pasar y trae té –ordeno la mujer muy contenta.

El elfo asintió y desapareció, a los pocos segundo aparecieron ante ellos el matrimonio que los miraba serio.

-que agradable sorpresa –dijo la mujer mientras se levantaba para ir a saludarles igual que su marido.

-sentimos venir tan tarde, pero no hemos podido venir antes –se excuso Lucius mientras se sentaba.

-no os preocupéis, sois bienvenidos –dijo el hombre con asco.

El matrimonio Malfoy se miro entre ellos preocupados ya que no les gustaba la actitud del matrimonio Parkinson.

* * *

Holaaa:

Gracias por leerme y por vuestros comentarios.

Espero que os guste.

besos.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

* * *

 **En Hogwarts:**

Más concretamente en la sala común de Slytherin, se encontraban Draco junto a sus amigos sentados en los sillones frente a la chimenea después de la reunión que habían tenido con el director...

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –pregunto Theo mirando pensativo el fuego.

-no lo sé, pero hay que mantenernos alejados de Crabbe y Goyle y nunca dejar solas a las chicas –dijo Draco serio mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-pero habrá que decírselo a las chicas, ya sabes que luego se molestaran si no les decimos nada –soltó Blaise sonriendo mientras miraba hacia las escaleras.

-¿y tú por que estas tan feliz? –pregunto Draco extrañado.

-digamos que Blaise se ha dejado atrapar por nuestra querida amiga Daphne –dijo Theo riendo mientras apartaba la mirada del fuego y la posaba en su amigo que sonreía encantado.

Draco miro sorprendido a su amigo, que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

-eso sí, que no me lo esperaba –soltó Draco aun sorprendido.

-bueno y ahora he dejado de ser uno solterón como vosotros –dijo Blaise dándose importancia.

Los dos amigos los miraron y soltaron una carcajada, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el ceño enfadado.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Pansy se levanto temprano, se baño y preparo mirándose en el espejo, suspiro al recordar lo que había pasado el dia anterior. Negó con la cabeza, no quería recordar nada, asique término de vestirse para luego bajar hacia su sala común, encontrándose con sus amigos, cosa que le extraño ya que era muy temprano para que ellos estuvieran levantados.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertos? –pregunto ella mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras.

-queríamos acompañarte a desayunar –soltó Daphne sonriendo mientras la abrazaba.

Ella los miro extrañada, asintió y juntos se fueron al Gran Comedor. A ella aun que le parecía extraño el comportamiento de sus amigos no dijo nada ya que le agradaba la sensación de sentirse protegida.

* * *

Fueron pasando los días y llego el día en el que se iban los alumnos de vacaciones de navidad. Pansy se encontraba guardando sus cosas en el baúl mientras suspiraba, su amiga Daphne entro de golpe por la puerta de la habitación contenta.

-Pansy, Draco te llama –dijo Daphne sonriendo mientras se acercaba a su amiga.

-dile que no puedo, tengo que terminar de hacer el baúl –soltó ella seria mientras miraba sus cosas.

-yo termino ve, creo que es importante –dijo su amiga mientras le quitaba la camiseta que iba a meter y la metió ella en el baúl.

Pansy suspiro y asintió para luego salir de la habitación y bajar las escaleras, en la sala común se encontró a Draco junto con Blaise y Theo.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto ella un poco desanimada, Draco se acerco a ella y le extendió una mano.

-ven conmigo, es importante –dijo el esperando a que ella le cogiera la mano.

La chica dudo unos segundos antes de cogérsela firmemente, el sonrió y tiro de ella para que fuera con él. Draco la guiaba pasillo tras pasillo hasta que llegaron a las escaleras, Pansy se extraño y miro a Draco.

-¿A dónde me llevas? –pregunto ella extrañada parándose, Draco se giro y la miro.

-ven conmigo –dijo el serio tirando de ella, pero ella se volvio a quedar parada.

-respóndeme –pidió ella seria soltándose y cruzándose de brazos.

-venga que llegamos tarde –dijo el acercándose a ella, Pansy bufo.

-¿A dónde? –pregunto ella otra vez mirándole a los ojos.

-Pansy, por favor, confía en mí –pidió el mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, ella suspiro resignada y acepto. Draco asintió contento y la volvio a coger de la mano.

Juntos llegaron a la puerta del despacho de Dumbledore.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –pregunto Pansy extrañada mirando a su amigo.

-lo sabrás dentro –soltó el antes de llamar a la puerta, la chica se quedo detrás de Draco nerviosa.

La puerta se abrió y dejo pasar dentro a los dos jóvenes. Pansy abrió los ojos sorprendida al encontrar allí a profesores, aurores y la gente de la orden del Fénix. La chica se asusto y se pego a Draco.

-no te asustes Señorita Parkinson, no te vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos hablar contigo de unas cuantas cosas dijo el director Dumbledore mirando con una sonrisa a la chica.

Pasaron como unas 2 horas en la que le contaron a la chica lo que estaban planeando y toda la misión de Draco y sus amigos. Ella quedo impactada por toda la información que le acaban de dar.

-¿quieres unirte a nosotros? –pregunto Albus, ella indecisa miro a los demás y finalmente a Draco que la sonrió para tranquilizarla.

La chica suspiro nerviosa y asintió levemente.

-si, pero ¿Qué pasara con mis padres? –pregunto ella preocupada mirando al director.

-no te preocupes, nosotros mandaremos un mensaje a tu familia poniéndole que no puedes ir por cualquier cosa –dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

La chica asintió todavía intranquila, ya que ella sabia como eran sus padres y como se iban a poner en cuanto se enteraran de que ni iba a ir a casa.

* * *

Pansy se encontraba caminando por los pasillos junto a Draco dirigiéndose hacia su sala común.

-has hecho bien, no te preocupes –soltó Draco al verla tan preocupada.

-ya, pero temo las represalias que tomen mis padres contra mí en cuanto se enteren de que no les he hecho caso –soltó ella preocupada.

Draco la cogió del brazo y la paro, ella lo miro confundida.

-Pans, todo va a salir bien, yo estaré contigo pase lo que pase –susurro Draco para luego abrazarla.

La chica suspiro encantada correspondiéndole el abrazo, ya que estando entre los brazos de Draco se sentía protegida. Estuvieron asi un par de minutos hasta que vieron que el pasillo se empezaba a llenar de gente, se soltaron y fueron hacia su sala común.

-tendré que deshacer el equipaje –soltó Pansy aburrida por lo que le tocaba hacer.

Draco se rio llamando la atención de algunos de los alumnos que estaban a su alrededor y la miro.

-no hará falta, Daphne ya sabía todo y no te ha hecho el equipaje –dijo Draco antes de entrar por el cuadro, Pansy lo miro sonriendo.

-asi que yo fui la ultima en enterarme –dijo fingiendo estar indignada.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

El dia pasó rápidamente y las represalias que tanto temía Pansy, llegaron por la noche en forma de carta.

Por la noche después de cenar, Pansy junto a su amiga entraron a la habitación, encontrándose con una lechuza en la ventana, Pansy miro con miedo la lechuza que estaba posada en la ventana, Daphne se acerco a la lechuza, abrió la ventana y cogió la carta, para luego dársela a su amiga.

Pansy cogió la carta y la abrió mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga en la cama.

" _ **Pansy Parkinson:**_

 _Ya sabes quienes somos, de estas te has librado, pero tendrás tu castigo._

 _Como siempre supimos, eres una inútil._

 _Otro error mas y lo lamentaras"_

Pansy miro la carta con miedo, ya que sabía qué tipo de castigos eran.

-bueno, no te preocupes –dijo Daphne mirando seria a su amiga –Dumbeldore te protegerá, ya lo veras –dijo intentando animar a su amiga.

Pansy se quedo en silencio y asintió, alguien llamo a la puerta de la habitación, Daphne abrió la puerta y se encontró con sus amigos.

-¿podemos entrar? –pregunto Blaise sonriendo, ella asintió y los dejo pasar.

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Draco al ver la carta que tenia Pansy en las manos.

-mis padres me han enviado una carta –dijo Pansy mientras le entregaba a Draco. Este la cogió y se sentó en la cama de ella para leerla, cosa que no supo por qué pero puso nerviosa a Pansy.

-¿y qué dice? –pregunto Blaise sentándose en la cama de Daphne, sentándola a ella en su regazo.

Draco leyó la carta en voz alta para que sus amigos lo oyeran.

-ya le he dicho que Dumbledore la protegerá –dijo Daphne sonriendo, cuando Draco termino de leer la carta.

-si, habrá que decírselo al director –dijo Theo que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-si, tenéis razón –dijo Pansy suspirando seria mientras se apoyaba en uno de los postes de la cama.

-mañana por la mañana iremos a hablar con el director, es mejor que lo sepa cuanto antes –dijo Draco serio devolviéndole la carta.

-si –dijo ella sonriendo levemente –por cierto, ya me he enterado de que fui la ultima en enterarme de lo que estabais planeando con Dumbledore –soltó Pansy fingiendo estas enfadada.

Su amiga la miro triste.

-lo siento, pero me hicieron prometer que no te lo diría –dijo su amiga seria.

-ya, ya seguro que Blaise fue muy convincente –dijo Pansy sonriendo.

-sí, claro que lo fui –dijo Blaise sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Siguieron hablando bastante rato, hasta que ya cansados decidieron irse a dormir.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente:**

Pansy salió temprano junto con su amiga de su habitación, al llegar a la sala común vieron que allí se encontraban sus amigos esperándolos.

-que bellezas –exclamo Blaise sonriendo al verlas bajar.

-siempre lo somos –dijo Pansy con altanería, bromeando con su amiga.

El grupo riendo salió rumbo hacia el Gran Comedor, donde al ser tan temprano había poca gente desayunando.

-cada dia la gente se levanta más tarde –dijo Blaise mirando a su alrededor.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y por ella entro Luna Lovegood que fue directa hacia su mesa, en el trayecto la chica poso su mirada en el grupo de Slytherin, más concretamente en Theo.

-uyyy, amor a la vista –dijo Daphne riéndose, haciendo sonrojar a Theo que aparto la mirada nervioso.

* * *

 **En otro lugar:**

Los padres de Pansy, los señores Parkinson se encontraban enfrente del Señor Oscuro.

-¿para qué quería vernos, señor? –pregunto el hombre mientras sonreía orgulloso.

-ya me he enterado de lo que ha hecho vuestra hija –soltó Voldemort con asco.

-si, sentimos lo sucedido –dijo la mujer seria mientras se adelantaba varios pasos.

-¿tenéis un castigo para ella? –Pregunto Voldemort –yo quería daros una idea que hará que vuestra hija siga todo lo que digamos.

El matrimonio Parkinson se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron contentos.

-lo que tu sugieras nos parecerá bien –soltó el Señor Parkinson feliz mientras su mujer asentía.

* * *

 **En Hogwarts:**

Pansy se encontraba en la biblioteca terminando de hacer el trabajo de Herbologia, la chica suspiro cansada, llevaba más de cuatro horas allí metida haciendo el trabajo.

-¿cansada? –pregunto Draco que apareció por detrás de ella.

Pansy lo miro y sonrió, el chico se sentó a su lado.

-sí, yo hago los deberes, no como otros –dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras le sacaba la lengua.

-ya pero, yo disfruto cuando me ayudáis –dijo el sonriendo encantadoramente.

Pansy negó con la cabeza y volvio a su trabajo.

-bueno, yo venía a decirte si querías venir con nosotros, vamos a hacer un pequeño picnic a los pies del bosque Prohibido –dijo Draco mientras la miraba fijamente.

-no sé, Draco, tengo que terminar con esto –dijo Pansy seria señalando el pergamino.

-venga, porfa –rogo Draco mientras ponía cara triste.

La chica refunfuño mientras Draco sonreía, ya que sabía que la estaba convenciendo.

-vale, pero mañana todos hacemos los trabajos –dijo Pansy seria, Draco asintió con miedo, ya que sabia como se ponía Pansy con los estudios.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente:**

Pansy había conseguido convencer a todos sus amigos para ir temprano a la biblioteca para hacer los trabajos.

-de verdad, Pansy, no sé cómo has conseguido convencerme para esto –dijo Blaise con fastidio mientras miraba a su amiga.

-tuve una gran ayuda –dijo Pansy sonriendo mientras miraba a su amiga que se reía.

El chico bufo fastidiado mientras miraba a las dos amigas.

-no pongas esa cara Blaise, cuanto antes empecemos antes acabamos y más tiempo libre tendremos –dijo Theo sonriendo a su amigo que lo miro poco convencido.

Estuvieron haciendo los trabajos hasta la hora de comer, después de la comida Pansy se apiado de ellos y dejo los trabajos para el dia siguiente.

El grupo salió sonriendo y feliz hacia el jardín, el más feliz era Blaise que parecía un niño pequeño.

-aire puro –dijo Blaise mientras estiraba los brazos y cogía aire llenando sus pulmones.

Sus amigos rieron de lo exagerado que era.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Crabbe y Goyle se encontraban hablando junto a un grupo de alumnos de Slytherin.

-bien, estar atentos, el señor oscuro nos ha agradecido todo lo que estamos haciendo y ha dicho que estemos preparados, ya que el está preparando una "bonita" sorpresa para ellos –dijo Crabbe sonriendo para luego terminar riéndose a carcajadas junto a los demás.

-¿seguimos vigilándolos? –pregunto uno de ellos mientras los miraba serio.

-si, seguir asi, cualquier cosa que veáis rara o sospechosa nos avisáis –ordeno Crabbe mirándoles frio.

-ok, entonces es mejor que nos vallamos, está empezando a llenarse de gente el pasillo –soltó uno de los alumnos, los demás asintieron y cada uno se fue hacia otro lugar.

-bien, ahora terminada la reunión, vamos a comer al Gran Comedor –dijo Goyle sonriendo mientras miraba a Crabbe que asintió.

Los dos juntos se fueron hacia el Gran Comedor. Crabbe se quedo más atrás viendo la espalda de su amigo.

-"es verdad lo que dijo Voldemort, Goyle no es más que un inútil" –pensó Crabbe serio mirando la espalda de su amigo.

* * *

 **En el jardín:**

Cerca de donde estaban los Slytherin se encontraban el trió dorado junto a sus amigos.

-¿podremos confiar en ellos? –pregunto Harry mirando al grupo que estaba a unos metros de distancia.

-yo creo que sí, se les nota que han cambiado –dijo Hermione mientras miraba al grupo de Slytherin que en esos momentos se reían de algo que había dicho Blaise.

-yo aunque suene loco, estoy con Hermione –soltó Ron sorprendiendo a todos, que lo miraron -¿Qué?

-como que "que", eras el más fiel seguidor de "esos sabandijas nunca cambiaras" ¿Qué te ha pasado? –pregunto su hermana sorprendida de la actitud de su hermano.

-Hermione, Hermione es lo que me ha pasado –soltó él sonriendo mientras la abrazaba –ella me enseño que las personas cambian.

La chica miro encantada a su novio.

-¿pero y que hacemos? –pregunto Harry pensativo mirando a sus amigos.

-podríamos hablar con ellos –dijo Luna mientras se sentaba junto a Ginny.

-si, es verdad –soltó Hermione sonriendo mientras pensaba como hacerlo.

-si ¿y cómo?, no podemos ir allí como si nada y ponernos a hablar con ellos, los gorilas lo sabrían y se lo contarían a quien vosotros sabéis –soltó Harry preocupado mientras miraba a sus amigos.

-estoy pensando –dijo Hermione con voz cantarina mientras se daba golpecitos en la barbilla.

El grupo miro a su amiga con esperanza, ya que sabían que ella conseguiría algo.

-listo, lo tengo, escribiéremos un nota citándoles en la sala de los Menesteres y cuando pasemos por su lado se la dejaremos caer –dijo ella sonriendo mientras asentía.

Sus amigos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

 **Con el grupo de Slytherin:**

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Pansy al notar que le caía algo encima.

Los demás la miraron y vieron como la chica cogía el papel doblado que había caído en su regazo, abrió la nota para leerla, la iba a leer en voz alta pero al ver que tenía la firma de Granger prefirió no hacerlo.

-¿Qué pasa, Pans? –pregunto Daphne preocupada al ver a su amiga impactada al ver la carta.

-acercaos, os tengo que mostrar algo y nadie se puede enterar –soltó Pansy mirando a sus amigos.

Los chicos se acercaron a su amiga extrañados, mirando la carta que ella tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Draco susurrando mientras intentaba leer el contenido de la carta.

-es una carta de Granger –soltó Pansy mientras todos juntaban las cabezas para verla.

-¿y que pone? Pregunto Daphne seria mientras que miraba a su amiga.

" _QUEREMOS HABLAR CON VOSOTROS, ES IMPORTANTE._

 _SI QUEREIS REUNIROS CON NOSOTROS ID A LA SALA DE LOS MENESTERES._

 _OS ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO AHORA._

 _LA COMELIBROS"_

-¿Por qué habrá firmado así? –pregunto Theo extrañado, sus amigos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿vamos? –pregunto Pansy mirando a sus amigos seria.

El grupo se quedo pensativo sin saber qué hacer, tenían sus dudas asique se pusieron a discutirlo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

Dos horas pasaron hasta que decidieron ir a la sala de loa Menesteres. Se quedaron parados en la puerta pensativos.

-a lo mejor ya se habrán ido –dijo Pansy seria mientras miraba a la pared que tenía enfrente.

-están –soltó Draco mientras cogía de la mano a Pansy y se acercaba a la pared.

En cuestión de segundos la puerta apareció antes los ojos del grupo. Cuando se acercaron para abrir la puerta, esta se abrió desde dentro.

-que bien, que habéis venido –dijo Hermione desde la puerta a modo de saludo –vamos entrad –soltó mientras se giraba para ir hacia el interior de la sala.

Los de Slytherin se miraron entre ellos dudosos, pero al final decidieron entrar, cuando estuvieron dentro la puerta se cerro y desapareció.

-bien, pues ya estamos todos –soltó Harry mientras se levantaba del sillón donde estaba sentado.

-¿Qué queréis? –pregunto Draco un poco a la defensiva mientras se adelantaba un poco.

-tranquilo, solo queremos hablar con vosotros –dijo Harry mientras señalaba los sillones para que todos se sentaran.

Cuando se fueron sentando, inconscientemente Theo se sentó al lado de Luna, Draco puso a Pansy al lado suyo y Blaise hizo lo mismo con Daphne.

-bien, pues empecemos –soltó Ron mientras Hermione se sentaba encima de sus piernas al igual que hacia Ginny con Harry.

-¿de que queréis hablar? –pregunto Pansy mientras inconscientemente se apoyaba en Draco.

-aunque no lo digáis, ni ahora tampoco, sabemos que habéis cambiado –empezó Hermione mirando a los chicos.

-queríamos ofreceros apoyo y amistad –soltó Luna sonriendo sorprendiendo a los Slytherin que se quedaron mirándola.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto Pansy extrañada mientras los miraba –os hemos hecho muchas cosas malas durante todos estos años –soltó ella mirándolos seria.

-ya pero sabemos que todos tienen una segunda oportunidad –explico Ginny sonriendo.

Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos dudosos, Draco miro a Pansy detenidamente y luego miro a sus amigos que asintieron.

-¿no es una trampa? –pregunto Theo un poco desconfiado.

-no, de verdad chicos, confiad en nosotros por favor –pidió Ron mirando serio a los chicos.

\- está bien, confiamos en vosotros –dijo Draco extendiendo la mano para unirla con la de Harry, que se la estrecho encantado.

-que bien –soltó Luna aplaudiendo contenta mientras se levantaba.

-tened cuidado con Goyle y Crabbe, esos siguen fielmente al señor oscuro –dijo Daphne un poco asustada.

Los chicos asintieron mientras planeaban cuando reunirse la próxima vez.

-bien, es mejor que nos vayamos o empezaran a sospechar ellos de nosotros –dijo Draco serio mientras se levantaba junto a sus amigos.

Los de Gryffindor asintieron y juntos salieron de la sala de los Menesteres y cada grupo se dirigió hacia el lado contrario sin hablarse.

-tengo hambre, ¿vamos a comer algo? –soltó Blaise haciendo reír a sus amigos.

* * *

 **En otra zona:**

Crabbe se encontraba junto a Goyle en las mesas del comedor, viendo como si amigo engullía la comida. Se puso a comer no de la misma forma que su amigo pero sin grandes cantidades.

Justo en ese momento llego el correo, una lechuza negra se poso enfrente de él llevando cartas en el pico. Crabbe cogió las cartas y las miro sin interés ya que casi todas eran de su madre, al mirar la última se extraño ya que era de su padre y raramente le escribía.

Al abrirla vio una escritura muy diferente a la de su padre, solo le ponía unas cuantas palabras.

 _"Pronto te llegara todo, cuando vayas a Hogsmeade ve a la tienda que hay enfrente del callejón que está al lado de las tres escobas"_

La carta no estaba firmada pero Crabbe sabia de quien era, miro a su compañero y le dio un codazo para llamar su atención.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Goyle cogiendo un muslo de pollo.

-ya empieza la diversión –soltó Crabbe con odio, al lo que el otro chico sonreía contento.

En ese momento entro el trió de plata junto a sus amigos, seguidos de la mirada de odio de Crabbe, el grupo se sentó en la mesa pero un poco más alejados de ellos dos.

* * *

 **En la casa de los Malfoy:**

El matrimonio Malfoy junto al señor Nott, la señora Zabinni y el matrimonio Greengrass estaban intentando idear un plan para ayudar a sus hijos.

-os hemos reunido aquí, para hablar de nuestros hijos –empezó Narcissa mientras se sentaba junto a su marido.

-hay que hacer algo, vale que nosotros cometimos errores, pero no quiero perjudicar a mis hijas –dijo la señora Greengrass un poco estresada.

-si, lo primordial es proteger a nuestros hijos, ya que gracias a Azkaban tuve tiempo de pensar y ver todos los errores que cometí- dijo el señor Nott serio.

-ya, pero ¿Qué hacemos con el matrimonio Parkinson?, ellos no van a cambiar y menos a intentar proteger a su hija –expuso claramente preocupada la señora Zabinni.

-los tendremos que proteger a todos, incluida Pansy –dijo Lucius serio mientras pedía a un elfo que trajera Té.

-¿y si hablamos con la orden? –propuso el señor Greengrass mirando a todos con atención.

-no sé si nos creerán, pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada –soltó la señora Zabinni mientras se encogía de hombros.

-pero estáis locos…-se quejo Lucius sorprendido mirando a sus amigos.

-Lucius tranquilo, eso es lo mejor para nuestros hijos y si ellos nos pueden ayudar lo haremos –dijo Narcissa cogiendo de la mano a Lucius para calmarle.

La conversación siguió hasta que decidieron concertar una cita con el profesor Dumbledore alegando querer saber por las notas académicas de sus hijos, para asi no levantar sospechas.

-¿nos reunimos, mañana a la misma hora? –pregunto Nott ates de que todos se marcharan.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo y poco a poco todos se fueron yendo en dirección a sus casas, dejando solos al matrimonio Malfoy, que sonrieron contentos al saber que no estaban solos.


End file.
